


when i put my lips on you

by Violeen



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boners, Coming Out, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Martino's so turned on, Masturbation, Sex Talk, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeen/pseuds/Violeen
Summary: Slightly AU from canon.Marti and Nico got together a few weeks ago. Marti never thought he could get this turned on just by kissing someone. Then again, he thought he was straight a few months ago.Title from the Maroon 5 song. I don't own anything : neither the characters, nor the canon storyline.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. kissing you is a gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! This is my first Nicotino fic, please be nice to me ?  
> Thanks for reading ! And a huge thank you to my wonderful beta reader, unfinished business !  
> I'm planning on adding more chapters to this later on :)

Okay, so that was Martino’s life now. He actually got a boyfriend a few weeks ago. How? He will never understand. How Niccolò could ever be his, he actually didn’t get it. He couldn’t possibly wrap his brain around it. As weird as it is, life still goes on. A few months ago he thought he was straight…well, no, not really. He just thought he was going to be locked in the closet forever. And coming out to himself was definitely the hardest part. Telling Gio was easier than admitting that he was feeling things for Nico... things he hadn’t ever felt before. And even his crush on Gio last year couldn’t compare.

So, yeah, he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. To anyone, for that matter. His parents both knew by now, his friends, the girls. It was all good. Especially if it meant that he could stare at Niccolò all day and not be scared to get caught looking at him.

That guy was way too hot for him.

Speaking of which, the door to his bedroom sprang open and Nico came in, smile tugging at his lips. Marti’s mom was away for the weekend. She finally got around to getting a train ticket and wanted to visit Aunt Cecilia. So, naturally, Marti called Nico straight away, and they had plans for the whole weekend. Mainly included making out. Marti’s favorite activity, to be honest.

But his train of thought was derailed by Nico hoping on the bed and kissing him senseless, making Marti blush like a schoolgirl. Nico looked at him like Christmas came early, which it kind of did, thanks to Mamma Rametta. They didn’t often get the whole apartment to themselves, since Nico’s mom was working from home these days. So yeah, Elisabetta Rametta’s weekend away to her sister’s house fell on point.

Marti stopped thinking about his mother and aunt, and took Nico’s face into his hands, eyes closed. They barely even kissed and he was getting worked up already. Inevitable proof that Nico did things to him he couldn’t even imagine before crossing paths.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Nico said, smiling, eyes closed as well. Marti just looked at him, breath catching in his throat.

“How come you’re so beautiful and I get to kiss you? That’s something I will never understand,”

Marti couldn’t help the words fall out of his lips. Blush spread across his cheeks as Nico opened his eyes, dark with something fonder than affection.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Nico smiled against Marti’s lips. His lips were on fire, just being so close to Nico. Marti breathed into Nico’s shoulder. Nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend, smelling him in. How could someone affect him so much, he thought, trying to calm himself down. Nico tilted his chin up, and looked at him, eyes curious. “Can I ask you something?” he said, acting as if his proximity wasn’t almost too much for Marti. Marti nodded, staring into Nico’s eyes. Nico kissed him, hard, long, and Marti willed himself to cool down. How come girls never affected him this way?

“Am I your first?” Nico was leaving kisses on his skin, his earlobe, his neck, and Marti drew a sharp breath. That was definitely a spot he liked. Nico seemed to catch onto it. Nico latched onto his skin, sucking, biting and Marti was gone. He was panting by the time Nico reached his lips again, smiling, the little fucker.

Marti opened his eyes to find his boyfriend taking his own shirt off.

Shit.

Marti gaped at Nico, mouth dry all of a sudden. Nico wasn’t kidding when he said that he liked to work out. His toned abs, his arms, his stomach... Everything was tight and tanned. Marti bit back a moan. He was gone for this boy... This gorgeous creature facing him. Nico laughed, and Marti stared at him, puzzled. “Did you forget my question? Oh, and also, staring much?” Marti smiled, caught red-handed. He took Nico by the waist, their hips aligning with each other.

He breathed in, cheeks red. The sight before him going straight to his dick. At this rate Nico would soon understand how much Marti was affected. “Yeah,” he simply said, not caring to elaborate. “Am I yours?”

Niccolò smirked, “you wish.” He laughed against Martino’s lips, kissing him again, making him short of breath.

Oh wow. Kissing had never been this good.


	2. breathe into me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Happens on the same day as the first chapter.  
> Martino is having an internal crisis in the bathroom.
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys !  
> I do not own the characters.

They were laughing so hard, Marti was having a tough time not crying from laughter. They were watching some one-man show, cuddling up in front of the TV, which was hilarious enough to stop him from thinking too much about his boyfriend, who had snuggled up against him.  
They were sitting, or lounging was more like it, on Marti’s couch. The dim lights in the room made it all the more cozy, and Nico snuzzled against Marti’s skin, kissing his freckles, which made Marti chuckle. He looked up to Nico, who was smiling smugly. “What ? My freckles told you some joke I’m not aware of ?”  
Niccolò laughed out loud, and jabbed at Marti on the soft flesh around his hips. “You make me smile, isn’t that a good thing ?”  
Marti snorted. “Not if you’re laughing at my expense, or at my freckles’ expense. They did nothing to you”, he said, smiling growing by the second.   
Niccolò smiled up at him, ruffling his hair affectionately. “You’re such a dork”, he laughed, unable to contain himself. “But a cute dork.”  
“Of course”, replied Marti, his eyes twinkling. Oh, how much he did love that boy. Not that he would tell him, it would maybe be too soon. But sometime, in the not-so-distant future. If he had the balls to tell him. Niccolò would probably beat him to it, though. Judging by his fond smile and his eyes who were telling him things he was having a hard time understanding. Or maybe he was afraid to understand. 

Martino didn’t grow up having an outstanding example of love. His parents divorced early on, his friends were…well, 17, and he didn’t really have a family, other than his parents, his now stepmother and stepbrother. So yeah, the examples for romance and true love weren’t really around. Gio ended up splitting up with Eva, Ele and Edoardo had a somewhat dysfunctional relationship, and as far as Elia and Luchino were concerned, well…They were still both single to this day, so Martino didn’t really that much about love, to be honest. And he knew that Niccolò’s parents weren’t together anymore as well.  
“My God Martino, I can almost hear you think ! What’s going on in that pretty little brain of yours, huh ?” Niccolò caught his gaze, and Marti sighed, fingers distractedly tapping a rythm against his own thigh.   
“Yeah, no, I was actually thinking about how I don’t have a great exemple of a successful love story in my life.”   
Silence stretched between them, Niccolò seemed deep in thought as well after that. He met his eyes, and his arm rested on Marti’s, the contact between us somewhat comforting to Martino.   
“Yeah, me neither,” Nico confessed, almost whispering.   
“Do you think it’s weird to think about that ? Because my brain just went to that place and I…” Niccolò touched his lips with his hand, eyes serious and soft at the same time. “Hey, don’t worry Marti. I know a lot about how your brain just go places, believe me”. Nico kissed Marti, slowly, purposely, with so much tenderness that Marti felt chills going through his chest. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, and he sighed against Niccolò’s mouth.   
“How come I get to kiss you, I’ll never understand.” Marti said out loud, and chuckled. “I never considered myself lucky, but…” he didn’t finish his sentence, eyes down, cheeks flushed, short of breath from the kiss.   
Nico slipped a finger under his chin, their eyes met, full of love and affection. He had a cute lopsdided grin, which should be illegal, Marti thought. He bit his lower lip, melting inside under Nico’s intense gaze. Gosh he felt completely in love with him already. The thought alone could’ve scared him, but he felt safe, somehow. He just trusted Nico, plainly and without any doubts.   
Marti got up, taking Nico’s hand into his, which earned him a chuckle. “Going to bed ?” Nico said, his eyes fixated on Marti’s lips. He swallowed down a moan. Whenever Niccolò looked at him like he’s candy, he could just melt into a puddle.   
“Yeah”, he says, almost indifferently. “Wanna come with ?” he extends his hand, and Niccolò takes it in a heartbeat. They turn out the lights on their way to Marti’s bedroom.

Once the door is closed, weirdly enough, the atmosphere changes all of a sudden, and Marti feels like he could cut the tension in here with a knife. It’s so palpable, even though they did spend the whole day together in a flat that was already empty, snuggling on a couch, this feels different somehow.   
Niccolò grabs Marti by the hips, making his breath stutter somewhere in his throat. He lays his hands down on his ass, and Marti has to remind himself to breathe, otherwise this will be over way too soon. He’s not 14 anymore, he can…you know, hold himself back. But Nico’s fond smile and the expression in his eyes makes him blush. He’s looking at him like every cell of his body is attracting him. Marti has to tear away his gaze, and breathes in deeply.   
“I’ll take the bathroom first”, he says quickly, stepping towards the door and closing it behind him, shakily.   
What’s happening with him ? That’s Niccolò we’re talking about, and he wouldn’t make Marti do anything he didn’t wanna do. But God know why, seeing that want and lust clearly written across Nico’s face made Marti flush from the top of his hair to the tip of his toes. He’s not scared, he’s just…alive with desire, and somehow it’s making him panic like he never panicked before.   
What if he wasn’t gay, after all ? What if all of this was just a dream, something he did just because he didn’t like Emma ? What if this was the biggest mistake of his life ?  
Oh my God, what did he do, making Niccolò believe that they could be a couple ? He had to get out of the bathroon, he just had to. Niccolò would just have to understand, he’d have to go home, because Martino was full on freaking out now, spread out on the floor of his bathroom. How pathetic was his life ?

As if Nico could smell his fear and panic, the door opened, and Martino just remembered he didn’t lock it behind him. He put his arm across his eyes, willing the tears not to fall down, because this would be the biggest embarrassment of his life.  
Niccolò didn’t say anything, and just sat down next to him. He didn’t touch him, didn’t kiss him. He just stared into nothing, facing the green wall. Martino stayed there, sprawled on the floor, Niccolò sat next to him.   
Marti almost jumped to the ceiling when his boyfriend started talking after a few minutes. He almost had forgotten he was there.   
“When I first told someone I was attracted to this guy, I almost fainted.” Marti closed his eyes. Yeah, he could definitely relate. Telling Gio was something that he dreaded for a long time. Until the very last second before the words slipped out of his mouth, almost by accident. “And he couldn’t care less, while I was standing here, having a heart attack right in front of him.” Nico lets out a breathless laugh. Marti’s chest hurts, as if everything’s too tight underneath his skin. He breathes out. “I’m scared shitless”, he says, almost whispering. “What I’m not gay ? What if…” he lingers, unsure on how to phrase his next sentence. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, much less Niccolò. “What if I’m straight ?”  
Niccolò looks at him and just smiles. “Are you attracted to me ?” he simply asks, as if the answer was of no consequence whatsoever. Marti doesn’t even think before replying. “Niccolò, you’re the most attractive guy in the world. I’d be crazy not to be attracted to you.”   
Nico smiles down at him, and Marti has to look away, because the smile on his face is like looking at the sun. It’s bright, intense, dazzling. “Then I’m afraid to tell you, that you might not be straight, my dearest Martino”, chuckles Nico, leaning towards Marti, who hasn’t moved since his internal sexuality crisis. “And thanks for the compliment.”, he smiles again, before capturing Martino’s lips slowly, gently, as if he was afraid to scare Marti away. Fireworks explodes once again behind his closed eyelids, and he smiles against Nico’s lips. “Yeah, no straight guy would get a boner by kissing another guy”, Marti laughs, and Niccolò’s eyes trails down his body, stopping on his lower half, smirking. Marti chuckles, cheeks pink, heart jumping a beat when he sees the hunger in Nico’s eyes reappearing.   
“You’re beautiful”, whispers Nico, staring at him. “I’d be crazy not to be attracted to you too”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this ! I love reading comments, by the way.  
> None of the characters are min

Sweat glistened across his forehead, and he smashed his lips against Niccolò’s, breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
He whispered sweet words into his ear, which made Niccolò chuckle. “Oh, aren’t you the sweetest”, he said, muffling the sounds coming from Martino’s mouth by slipping his tongue between his lips. Marti moaned, low and hot, in-between kisses.  
The temperature in the room was so incredibly high, Martino thought, he was actually surprised that they didn’t burst into flames yet. Niccolò slipped a hand under his shirt and Marti cursed and panted, short of breath. His hot palm against his warm skin definitely did things to him, affected him more than he could ever put into words. Nico’s mouth against his, his hand against his abs, and the sounds he made…They went straight to his dick every time, which made Marti’s head feel light and dizzy with desire. He needed to breathe, or this would be over way too soon.  
Pleasure was burning low at the base of his spine, in his stomach, in his lower half, and blood was definitely pooling south. Yeah, he was gonna have a problem very soon, and soon enough Niccolò would smirk like he always does whenever Martino’s aroused like this.  
As if he was reading his mind, Niccolò crashed his hips against Marti’s, which him made inhale sharply.  
“Oh my God, Nico, you’re gonna kill me”, he panted, low, hot, against his mouth.  
Niccolò was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, and lust was written all across his face, cheeks burning. His hands slipped on the curve of Martino’s ass, and he closed his eyes. He was gone.  
The friction felt actually way too good, and the desire almost burning inside him was on the verge of exploding. He rolled his hips tentatively and that movement made Niccolò whimper. Martino kissed him again, long and hard.  
“You feel — ah fuck !”  
Marti slipped his hand between them and reached the elastic band of Nico’s underwear, stroking the skin just before his boxers. Nico’s eyes opened all of a sudden, and Martino shivered. His boyfriend was the picture of debauchery. Cheeks flushed, lips open, short of breath, and his eyes were darker than ever before.  
“Can I ?”  
Nico just nodded, pleasure clearly taking him over. Marti slipped his fingers around his dick, and Nico shuddered, gasping into his mouth.  
“Oh my God Marti…”

He jerked away, tangled in between his sheets, sweating like he just run a marathon. His alarm just went off, and light was pouring his bedroom.  
Wow.  
So that was his deal now, he was just gonna have wet dreams of Niccolò, like when he was 14 and had to change his sheets every fuckin’ week ?  
Slipping his hand under his boxers, Martino just let his dream replay in his mind until his back arched against his sheets, eyes shut, white pleasure sparkling behind his eyelids.

“Oh my God”, he thought way after his orgasm, “no way I’m gonna tell Nico about this. I know we’re together and that’s allowed, but I couldn’t just tell him that I just jerked off on my own thinking about some wet dream I just had about us.”  
That would definitely mess up his mind.

Marti wiped himself clean, rearranged his bed sheets, and sat back down against the wall, eyes closed, willing himself to cool down. Niccolò definitely was on his mind permanently, even in his dreams. They didn’t go…all the way yet, and that was yet a conversation they were gonna have to have at some point, but Martino could tell how much his boyfriend was affecting him. This was all so new to him. He never got to that level of arousal and excitement with a previous girlfriend, so this was definitely new territory to him.  
Dammit, he never even slept with a girl. Sure, he kissed some, and certainly not the ugliest ones, but that was that. Not even a handjob or a blowjob, nothing.  
He didn’t really know how to tell Nico, though. His boyfriend was definitely more experienced than him, he already told him that he had previous experiences with boys and girls alike. So yeah, he would definitely what to do. For some reason, that made Marti calm down. Niccolò wasn’t the kind of guy to force himself on someone, and the bond they shared was definitely respectful and deep, deep enough to have those kind of conversations.

Marti got up, walked to his bedroom door and checked in the kitchen. Mamma Rametta was gone for the day, and he picked up his phone and called Niccolò straight away.  
He picked up on the second ring.  
“Hey beautiful, how are you ?  
\- Hi, I just woke up. It’s Saturday after all ! Do you come over ? My mom won’t be home until after seven, she has a long day at work.  
\- Sure, I’ll be there in 10. See you bello.”  
Niccolò hang up the phone and Martino looked around him. Alright, time for some quick cleaning before Nico arrived, and then they would talk. God knows how Marti needed to.

The bell rang exactly 9 minutes after Marti hang up the phone, and he smiled. Always on time, this boyfriend of his.  
He opened up the door, and saw Nico’s face smiling up at him. He slipped his hand on the back of his neck, and nuzzled his hair with his nose. “Hi honey”, Niccolò said. Marti’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing the nickname, and his smile grew.  
They kissed lovingly, greeting each other slowly, actually taking the time to enjoy the kiss. Nico’s licked into Marti’s mouth, and he shivered. Nico moaned, and Marti’s dick twitched into his pants.  
Okay, wow, he needed to talk before anything happened, because this was getting too much too soon, and he wanted to have a clear mind for that conversation.  
“Come inside”, he said, stepping back from Niccolò. He raised his eyebrows, smirking, and Marti smacked him on the arm.  
“Not what I meant, you idiot”, he laughed upon closing the door behind them. Nico sat on the couch, and Martino flopped down next to him.  
“Hi”, he said, smiling up to his dark-haired and tanned-skin boyfriend. God, he was gorgeous. Nico was mirroring his expression, and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a few minutes, quiet.  
“Do you want something to drink ?” Marti said, tearing his gaze from Niccolò. He chuckled, and declined.  
“Well, I actually wanted to…talk to you”, he said, clearing his voice, suddenly nervous. Nico’ gaze on him softened, and he perked up. “I’m listening honey, tell me what’s on your mind”. Martino kissed him, just because he could, and also because he was way too sweet with him.  
He hesitated. Could he mention the dream though…? Looking up at his boyfriend, seeing the tenderness in his eyes, he just went for it.  
“I woke up this morning to a raging boner from a wet dream I had of you. Well, of us, I mean”, his words cascaded out of his mouth and he whimpered, closing his eyes. Oh my God, what was wrong with him ? If only the floor could open right now and swallow him whole, that could actually save him from his red cheeks and the embarassment he felt.  
Against all odds, Nico barked out a laughter. He was actually crying from laughing too much when Martino opened his eyes, smiling a bit himself.  
“Yeah, I kinda have to admit, it’s pretty funny when you put it that way”, he said, voice low, still a bit embarrassed though.  
Niccolò put his hand on his shoulder, and Martino repressed a shiver. “Hey, happens to me as well Marti, don’t you worry about it, it’s…quite healthy, from what I’ve heard,” he chuckled, smile playing on his lips. “And when one have a boyfriend as hot and beautiful as you, it’s not really surprising now, is it ?”  
Marti looked at him disbelivingly. Him, hot and beautiful ? “Have you looked in a mirror recently ? ‘Cause you’re the one who’s hot and beautiful, not me”, he said, voicing this own thoughts out loud before even thinking about it.  
Nico was so close to him now, he could actually count Martino’s freckles on his nose and cheeks. “Now now, Marti. You clearly don’t see yourself as I see you. Because you’re the hottest person I’ve ever dated, boys and girls included. So underestimate yourself, huh ?”  
“Really ?” he whispered, still unable to believe Niccolò. Martino knew he wasn’t ugly, but the hottest ? Really ?  
“The hottest, I said”, Nico said, low and hot into his ear. His smile seemed to mean something Martino didn’t understand. And then, Niccolò took his hand and put it on this thigh, next to his crotch.  
Oh.  
Yeah.  
Martino definitely understood the playful smirk on his boyfriend’s lips now.  
He raised his eyebrows and kissed him passionately, popping open the buttons of his jeans. Niccolò sighed into the kiss, and closed his eyes.  
Yeah, Martino was definitely the luckiest guy on the planet.


End file.
